


Is This How It's Done?

by Wolferfly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolferfly/pseuds/Wolferfly
Summary: After Victor kisses Yuuri, he goes through a whirlwind of emotions. What is this new feeling? What is Victor thinking? Explores both Victor and Yuuri's reactions after their first kiss.-----He had never been kissed before. Yet here he was, on the ice with his coach on top of him, having kissed him in front of thousands of people. Sure they had hugged before, but a kiss? This was a whole new world and to share it so publicly? His mind was spinning, racing. He felt warmth crawling through him, completely separate from the cold ice against his back. He smiled softly at Victor, staring into those blue eyes hovering above his. He wanted to kiss him again, kiss him harder than Victor had kissed him. He wanted to surprise Victor in his own way.However, this was not the time or the place. Not in front of thousands of people at the stadium as he got off the ice. The smile they shared was enough to convey the message, both men smiling as they stood up. This was something special, something completely new to Yuuri. He knew it and had known it for a while now. It was just confirmed, something that had grown between the two of them over the passing weeks they had been together.





	

He had never been kissed before. Yet here he was, on the ice with his coach on top of him, having kissed him in front of thousands of people. Sure they had hugged before, but a kiss? This was a whole new world and to share it so publicly? His mind was spinning, racing. He felt warmth crawling through him, completely separate from the cold ice against his back. He smiled softly at Victor, staring into those blue eyes hovering above his. He wanted to kiss him again, kiss him harder than Victor had kissed him. He wanted to surprise Victor in his own way.

However, this was not the time or the place. Not in front of thousands of people at the stadium as he got off the ice. The smile they shared was enough to convey the message, both men smiling as they stood up. This was something special, something completely new to Yuuri. He knew it and had known it for a while now. It was just confirmed, something that had grown between the two of them over the passing weeks they had been together. 

Yuuri had never been in a relationship before. Sure he had his crushes, but it wasn’t something he ever really focused on. At 23, he had never even been kissed before. He had focused his life on his career in one way or another before. After his crushing defeat (or in his eyes, catastrophic failure), he wasn’t even sure if he was going to skate anymore. Then Victor walked into his life. He came unannounced and without a warning. He suddenly appeared in Yuuri’s life telling him he was going to be his coach.  
He was rightfully freaked out. His idol had seen him skate one of his most well-known routines and was now here to coach him. It didn’t help that the first time Yuuri had really met him (at least to his sober knowledge) was when he was completely naked in his family’s hot spring. A warm blush crept across his face as he thought back on this fateful encounter. He caught Victor watching him out of the corner of his eye and he laughed, waving him off.

He still could hardly believe it. Here was his lifelong idol, by his side. His coach. And his…. Boyfriend? What was Victor to him? Yuuri still didn’t know. These were unknown waters to him. Uncharted territory he had to explore with Victor. He didn’t even know if Victor ever had a girlfriend before, let alone a boyfriend and he knew almost everything about Victor. He followed his skating career for years, yearning to be able to emulate his success. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to date Victor as much as he wanted to BE Victor. 

\--------------

As they made it back to the hotel, Victor gently tugging Yuuri along, he was still lost in his own mind. Victor could tell and left him alone, seeing his eyes constantly searching for something. Yuuri always got a faraway look when he was in thought, despite his eyes constantly seeming to be searching for something. Victor could tell that his….mentee? Victor didn’t know what to consider Yuuri at this point either. He had fallen for the boy the night at the banquet. This drunken buffoon full of so much life and energy. That night as they danced together, Victor felt himself feeling something for the boy. Something he hadn’t really experienced much in his life.

They did not talk much as they made their way to their room, a silent elevator ride. Victor kept a close eye on Yuuri. The boy was prone to anxiety and self-doubt issues. However, his growth not only as a skater but as a person had flourished under Victor. He smiled softly thinking of how Yuuri was coming into his own person. He had fallen in love with the person he met at the banquet that night, but this Yuuri as so much more than the spitfire he had encountered before. He was so genuine and so authentic that sometimes he was too harsh on himself. Victor loved that about him, how much Yuuri wanted to please everyone else. He was something special.

As they entered the room, Yuuri squeezed his hand. Victor turned, lightly tilting his head towards Yuuri. He didn’t want to speak and break the silence in case it was a reflex of Yuuri’s. He was still learning everything about his…partner? What did he call him? He was still learning about Yuuri and everything that made him who he was. Yuuri looked up at him, eyes still searching. This time though, they bore into Victor’s own blue ones, searching his expression, no his soul, for something. When Yuuri squeezed his hand again, he read it as a sign of Yuuri trying to gather the courage to say or do something. 

“Yuuri?” Victor spoke softly, slightly worried about the other’s intense stare. Yuuri let out a soft gasp and let go, looking away. Wrong move. Yuuri stepped away from him and made his way to his bed. Tch. Victor had messed up. Did his misunderstand what was going on? Yuuri was still something he had to figure out, a puzzle to crack. It would take time and he hoped Yuuri would let him explore these facets. He watched his back as Yuuri sat down on the bed, dropping the bag beside it. 

“Victor…” Yuuri’s voice trailed off. Victor slowly walked up behind him, tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder. The warmth of Yuuri’s cheek pressed against his fingers and he gently squeezed the other’s shoulder. This action was met with a small smile as Yuuri looked up at him. Victor took this as an in to sit next to his love interest, their bodies close enough to feel the warmth of the other.

“Yes, Yuuri?”

\--------------

He loved the way Victor said his name. That Russian accent made his Japanese name sound so different than he was used to hearing it. Of course Yuuri was also a Japanese name, though both languages had their different nuances. He adored hearing his name come from those lips and had grown more fond of it the longer he heard it. He was surprised when Victor sat next to him, letting out a small gasp. He felt Victor tense and he leaned against him to let him know it was ok. 

He could tell Victor was trying to figure out how to act in this situation just as much as he was. His words echoed through his head about how he struggled when people cried in front of him. Maybe he struggled just as much with intimacy? Yuuri was unsure. Victor was a private person off the ice, his personal and love life being something that was never mentioned a lot, minus Makkachin, of course. When Victor was treading carefully, he remained mostly quiet around Yuuri. It was almost like Victor was scared he’d say the wrong thing and send him into a fit of self-doubt. He was kind of useless like that.

Slowly, he moved his hand from his own lap to Victor’s leg, looking for anything that would tell him his touch was unwanted. When Victor moved his leg closer, Yuuri’s heart jumped into his throat. Was that his imagination? He looked up at Victor, the blush creeping across his face again. Victor smiled, stifling a laugh.

“What was it, Yuuri?”

He kissed him. He surprised even himself with his forcefulness. He did exactly what he wanted to do on the ice after Victor had surprised him. He kissed him, hard. It was a needing kiss. A wanting kiss. He could feel his heart hammering against his ribs. He was scared. He was nervous. He felt like he had felt before performing on the ice. He was feeling himself feel with self-doubt too. Did he misread Victor? Was this what he wanted? Was the kiss just a joke? Just something to surprise him? Oh god, please let him be right.

\--------------

Victor’s eyes widened as Yuuri kissed him. Such force! Was a surprise from someone like Yuuri Katsuki. Always full of surprises. He realized Yuuri’s eyes were closed. Was he scared of Victor’s reaction? Victor leaned into the kiss, placing a hand over the one on his leg and squeezing. It’s alright, Yuuri. He leaned against him, his free hand finding the one that steadied the Japanese boy on the bed and resting on it. He returned the kiss with just as much force and need as Yuuri. Then Yuuri’s glasses jammed into his nose and he pulled away, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Too much force? Who knew.

\--------------

“I…I’m sorry!” He stammered, pushing his glasses back up his nose as Victor only laughed. He blushed even harder. He had ruined it. He had made it awkward now. Of course stupid- His trained of thought was broken as Victor kissed him softly again.

“So…. I guess this is it, huh? What you wanted to talk to me about?” Victor was still smiling, his eyes laughing.

“Y-yea…..”


End file.
